1. Field of the Invention
A liquid valve body for attachment with the neck of a liquid container has liquid dispensed by inverting the container and pressing on an implement, such as one having tines, that in turn presses on an elastic closure cap having a valve seal that is lifted off of its seat on a stopper to pass liquid therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
The dispensing of fluids by application of pressure against the coating or writing implement is common in the art. This application is a modification of the “Liquid Applicator Valve” of Gilbert Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,413, issued 11 Jun. 2002, incorporated herein by reference. G. Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,452, teaches a pressure opened valve held closed using a compressible material under the coating surface with the coating surface held in place over the compressible material by placement of the outer perimeter of the coating surface within a surrounding groove and crimping or swagging it in the groove to clamp it there. Waters et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,148, issued 9 Jun. 1992, teaches a resilient cap that biases a valve against a valve seat. The resilient cap is provided with a rib around its lower end, that is used to hold the cap in position, and dispensing holes in its upper end used as a dauber.